


Can you see what I hear? - Fluffuary 2021

by ErlenmeyerKat



Category: Fluffuary - Fandom
Genre: Artists, Blindness, Drama & Romance, F/M, Modern Era, Musicians, Original Character(s), Portland Bohemians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErlenmeyerKat/pseuds/ErlenmeyerKat
Summary: Fluffuary prompts for my original characters. A bit of practice and play.
Relationships: Aidan Gallagher/ Sarah Sondheim
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffuary Prompt #1: Banter

The cab dropped Aidan and Sarah off in front of his house. For once, the afternoon sunshine was streaming down between the trees instead of the misting rain that typically hit Portland this time of day. People were out, a young girl playing with her dog next door, others gardening or just taking in some fresh air as they walked.

“You live here?” Sarah was surprised as she considered the Portland Foursquare. The buildings here didn’t look much different from some of the homes found in the neighborhoods of New York, though the greenery around the small porch was much more lush and the trees in the park across the street were amazingly tall.

“Yes. Home, sweet home.” Aidan cocked his head towards her as he extended his cane and sent it tapping ahead of him, finding the stairs up to his door in a few steps and honing in on them.

“I… I could help you,” Sarah offered, not noticing the bitter twitch in his smile.

“I’m fine. I come here often,” he quipped, using the handrail to climb the stairs and reach his door.

“Hi Aidan!” The little girl next door looked up at them as a Pomeranian yapped and circled her.

“Hi, Clarissa,” Aidan called back, his smile returning. “Hi, Bork,” he added as the pup yapped at him, too.

“Is that your friend?” The girl moved to the bottom of his stairs. Sarah nodded and smiled as the girl looked up at her.

“She is. Clarissa, meet Sarah, Sarah, Clarissa.” Aidan tilted his head back towards the two.

“Your girlfriend?” The little girl pushed.

Aidan sucked in a surprised breath, fumbling his keys and losing track of which was for his front door. He heard Sarah chuckle nervously.

“I’m his friend from New York,” she quickly covered for them.

“Oh. I was hoping you were his girlfriend. I’m too young for him.” Clarissa announced in the way of a child.

“Ten more years, and you’ll have your pick of any boy you want. And then you’ll think I’m too old for you,” Aidan joked, finally feeling the right ridges and sliding his key into the lock. With a relieved sigh, he managed to get the door open.

“Here we are.” He pushed it wide and stepped back, feeling Sarah brush past him, the wheels of her suitcase shifting from the rattle of the concrete over the door tread to the smooth wood of his foyer. “Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Sarah’s voice turned soft, a shy edge to it as she parked her suitcase at the base of the stairs and looked around.

The house was dark, the floor a scuffed golden hardwood. Minimalist was an understatement for Aidan’s décor. The living room held a mismatched sofa and chairs, draped with a couple of old crocheted blankets. A TV on a wooden coffee table was opposite, a standing lamp tucked into one corner of the room.

The dining room, beyond a wide arch, was actually his studio. Musical instruments lined the walls, each in their own wide space, a massive electric keyboard, the full size of a piano, prominent against the back wall. His desk was right beside it and his chair had seen better days, strikingly different from the carefully cared for instruments around it.

“So here’s where…” Sarah eyed his computer setup: a tower, a large microphone, and qwerty keyboard. No monitor. Oh wait, a small one on the floor facing against the wall beneath his desk.

“Hmm?” Aidan turned his ear to her as he carefully hung his coat on its hook on the wall, his cane retracted and hanging on another hook beside it.

“This is where you are when we talk?” She gestured towards his desk, flushing as she realized he couldn’t see it.

“Oh! Yes,” Aidan smiled again, shyly. “Where all the madness happens.”

“It’s not madness, it’s creativity,” Sarah announced, teasing him as she took off her own coat and draped it on his chair.

“Yes. Exactly.” Adrian gave a breathy, nervous laugh, stepping into the room in his bare feet. He gestured nonchalantly. “I’m usually in here most of the day, except when I go scavenging for sustenance and brave the kitchen.” He waved towards it.

“The kitchen? You cook?” She moved towards the doorway, curious, and he hurried forward a few steps, reaching towards her. “Uh, you may not want to go in there. It’s not a pretty sight.”

“How would you know?” Sarah’s voice lilted slyly, teasing him.

“Uh, because I haven’t done the dishes in awhile?” He cringed a little.

“Oh?” She passed through the doorway and stopped. “Oh.” He wasn’t kidding. It was gross.

“I, um, you called this morning and it was such short notice,” he rambled, embarrassed, “and I tend to wait until I have a pair of eyes to make sure I do it proper-“

“Sounds like we have our work cut out for us, then, don’t we?” She interrupted. He heard her turn back around and move into the kitchen.

“What? No. You don’t-“ he faltered.

“How can you not smell this?” She exclaimed and he heard the running of water. “You’re blind. Isn’t your nose super-powered or something?”

“Or something?” He gingerly stepped into the room with her.

“Come on, the sooner we’re done, the sooner we can enjoy it.” Sarah coaxed him in with her. “Here, you dry.”

Aidan felt a dish towel pressed into his hands, Sarah’s small hand clutching his to make sure he had a hold of it. The touch had him blushing, stuttering as she stepped back to the sink.

“How do you even cook?” she asked, rolling up her sleeve and grabbing the dish sponge.

“Microwave,” Aidan shrugged, reaching for the counter and stepping up beside her. She handed him a wet plate, waiting until he had a firm grip before letting go.

“That’s sad,” Sarah tsked. “You know, you’re giving me a roof over my head. It’s only right I make us dinner tonight.”

“What? I thought we’d go out or do something or…” Honestly, Aidan wasn’t sure what he thought. He still hadn’t gotten past the realization that she was coming. That she was here. With him.

“Aidan, let me,” Sarah wouldn’t take no for an answer, he could hear it in her voice. “We can go out tomorrow.”

“Alright,” he capitulated, his anxiety calming a little. He’d never really entertained a guest before, but he definitely didn’t think doing the dishes should be a part of it. But it was nice to have something to do together. Something to keep his mind occupied while the fact she was here, right here, within touch, sunk in.


	2. How to save a life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2. Act of Devotion

Aidan’s phone rang, jolting him out of a sound sleep, leaving him scrambling to try to reach it on the nightstand. He finally caught hold of it, pulling it back into the sheets with him, trying to remember who’s ringtone it was.

“Hello?” His voice was heavy with sleep and he cleared his throat, trying to get his focus back.

“Aidan?”

“Sarah?” It was strange to hear her on the phone rather than his computer. He’d forgotten they’d traded numbers, it had been so long since they had, the voice chat working fine for their needs. “What’s going on?”

“Aidan, I-“ Her voice broke off. She was crying. Again.

“What did he do?” Aidan sat up, rubbing his dry eyes and listening with as much attention as he could muster, sleep still holding half his brain. “Are you alright?”

“I, I’m okay. He… I don’t want to be here right now,” she sobbed. “But I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“Sarah, tell me what happened.”

“No, it’s silly. Stupid. I’m just… I need to get out of here, away from New York. I need to go somewhere. Somewhere I can think straight.”

“You could go home,” he offered, knowing she missed her parents. They were in upstate New York, she could take the train.

“No, they won’t understand.” Another sob escaped her, her breath hitching as she cried. “I don’t know what to do!”

He could almost feel her tears.

“It’s alright. Take a deep breath,” he calmed his own voice, trying to soothe her. This wasn’t the first time the asshole made her cry, after all.

“No. I can’t stay here. I won’t stay here another minute!” He heard the slam of a door through the phone, the rattle of a suitcase wheeled on the sidewalk.

“Sarah, wait!” Aidan’s heart started pounding, the blood rushing his ears. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know,” she sniffed tearfully, almost panicking. “Somewhere warm. Florida? California?”

“But where will you stay?”

“A hotel, or something.” She didn’t have that kind of money, Aidan knew. She depended on Brian, especially after she moved in with him and the man made her quit her chalking job. Her comissions barely dented the rent.

“Don’t.” He didn’t want to think of it, a girl alone, vulnerable. _No. Not her._

“I’ll be fine. I’ll call you and we can still text. I’ll find a place with wifi.” She was grasping at straws, not thinking straight.

It was terrifying. He couldn’t let her do it.

“Fly here. Come to Portland.” It was out of his mouth before he even realized it.

“What?” She was as surprised as he was.

“You can stay with me. I have a guest bedroom, you can take all the time you need to figure it out.” _Whatever it was._

“Aidan,” She breathed his name, her sobs calming.

“Just catch the next flight. We can talk. I’ll help you.” _What are you saying?_ His mind screamed at him.

“You mean it?” She was quiet on the line, the wind blowing through the phone. It was snowing in New York, she’d mentioned it last night. She had to be freezing.

“Yes. Let me know your flight number and I’ll meet you at the airport,” he insisted.

“Alright.” Her answer was hesitant, subdued. “Aidan?”

“Yes?” He ran a hand through his hair, silently thankful that she wouldn’t go off on her own.

“Thank you,” and she hung up.

He dropped limply back in the sheets, clutching his phone. _What just happened?_

“Alexa, time?” he asked into the darkness.

“Four eleven, A. M.” He’d had maybe an hour of sleep. Maybe. He couldn’t function without at least a little more. The flight itself would take five hours, at minimum, if it was direct. And she still had to get to the airport, find a flight, check her bag, and all.

 _What did you just do?_ He couldn’t let himself think about it or he’d never sleep. A blind man tapping about the airport? The last thing he needed was to go to there tired, it would be completely unfamiliar surroundings.

 _She’s coming here._ The thought twisted around his heart.

 _She’s coming here for help and she has a boyfriend. She’s hurting. Again._ Brian was such a bastard.

 _She’s trusting you._ In some ways he was a stranger, just a voice on the internet. All the nights they’d talked, all the nights he’d dreamed of meeting her in person…

 _You cannot take advantage of this. You’re her friend._ He solemnly told himself. He could set up the guest room for her, take her to dinner and get her talking, maybe even get her to see what a dick Brian was.

_She’s trusting you._

He groaned and dropped his phone on the nightstand. He had to sleep. He had almost no time to prepare for her, but he had to sleep.

“Alexa, set a timer for five hours.” he announced. He’d give himself that much time, then he’d have to shower, shave, figure out clothes. The bed in the guestroom needed fresh sheets and a blanket. The bathroom needed to be scrubbed, he could try to do that before his shower. Luckily, he’d gotten groceries yesterday…

“Timer set for five hours.”

“Begin.” He rolled over, trying to still his pounding heart, his churning thoughts, and his troubled mind. At least he had a plan. Sort of.

Eventually, he did manage to sleep.


	3. Loving Gaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 11

Sarah picked up another plate, rinsing it under the warm water. She glanced over at Aidan as the two of them did the dishes together, her washing as he dried, and finally let herself take a good long look.

It was definitely him. She could see the man from his profile pictures online. _He’s shorter than I thought._ It surprised her. He was maybe only an inch taller than she was, depending on what shoes they were wearing. He also kept his sunglasses on. Only the faintest flash of crystal blue eyes were visible in the small gap behind them as she gave him a sidelong look.

His features were more angular than she’d thought, his jawline strong. He’d recently shaved and she could smell his cologne as her eyes traced the shiny dark brown curls of his hair, the soft brows knit above the dark lenses. Aidan licked his lips, drawing her gaze to them. They looked soft, parted to show the edge of straight, white teeth.

“What are you thinking?“ His mellow voice cut through the silence and her thoughts, making her start. She felt as if he’d somehow caught her staring at him.

“Just that this is nice.” She quickly rinsed the plate she held and passed it to him, before taking another from the sink.

“I’ve never thought of doing the dishes as nice,” he joked, then quieted again.

“What are you thinking?” She ventured into the silence, herself.

“That I must be the biggest failure as a host to have my guest doing the dishes with me not even ten minutes into her visit,” he sighed with a rueful smile.

“Stop worrying. It’ll be done sooner than you think and then I can make it all messy again tonight,” Sarah laughed as he pulled a face. It really did only take a few more minutes, her picking up another towel out of one of the drawers to help him.

“See, done and done,” She hung her towel and then took his as well, her hand brushing his again.

It had Aidan stilling, his empty hand hanging in the air as his head tilted to hear her more closely. She gave another nervous laugh that sounded strained to his ears and his expression grew serious.

“Sarah, please, talk to me. Why are you here?” His concern shown open on his face.

“Please don’t ask.” Her voice was small with the fear he’d heard more than once when she was desperately trying to avoid a topic.

“You came here for a reason,” he couldn’t leave it alone. “What did he do to you?”

“It’s nothing.” She turned back to him, trying to reassure.

Aidan frowned. “I can’t see you, but the sound of your voice is practically screaming that you’re hurt in my ears. Talk to me. He hurt you, didn’t he?” He took a cautious step forward, his bare feet silent on the tiles.

“Aidan-“ From her tone, he knew he was right.

“Was it something he said?”

She remained silent.

“Something he did?” he pressed and heard her make a small sound, likely subconscious.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she answered weakly.

“Alright,” he finally capitulated, not wanting to upset her any further. “Will you let me see you?” He raised a hand. It was as if he were beckoning her cheek and she realized what he meant, her stomach giving a flutter as she considered letting him touch her.

“Please?” He asked again. “We’re finally in the same room. This is the only chance I’ve got.”

“I’m staying here for the week.” She gave a nervous laugh, embarrassed. “You’ll have plenty of time.”

“Only until you come to your senses and realize what a loser I am,” he teased. “And then you’ll go running, screaming, into the hills to get away from me.”

She gave a low huff. “As if. You’re crazy.”

“Truly,” Aidan insisted and he heard the creak of the floorboards, the sound of her moving closer. The fingers of his upraised hand brushed something smooth and soft and he took a quick, shaky breath, feeling her do the same as he lightly touched her skin.

“Here I am.” She gave a small shrug, trying to be nonchalant. Aidan didn’t answer, lost in concentration. His sightless eyes stared straight ahead, but his fingers…

She could feel the roughness of the calluses on his fingertips as they gently slid over her cheek, his thumb brushing her nose. His hand ran down along her jaw, tracing it, his breaths shallow as he leaned closer, his other hand mirroring his first along her other cheek. He lifted her chin, tilting his head as he studied the sensation of the feel of her features, brushing her forehead, her brows.

Sarah finally let out her breath as his fingers slid into her hair, closing her eyes as he carefully. combed through its long length. A small smile curled his lips at the silky feel of it. The crisp apple scent of her shampoo bloomed and he took another slow breath, hearing her echo it, feeling her shift her weight from one foot to the other, leaning closer.

Then his hands returned to her face, gently brushing over her closed eyes, running down her nose. Aidan paused, his fingertips hovering, shaking ever so slightly as she opened her eyes again. Taking another shallow breath, he reached for her mouth. His fingertips brushed her lips so lightly, she could feel them shivering, the sensation almost over-stimulating her.

She saw him blush, his mannerisms so intense, his brow furrowed as he memorized every detail. Her lips parted and he couldn’t help but trace back over them again, Sarah’s own blush warming her cheeks. She closed her mouth quickly, almost catching one fingertip, swallowing as her dry mouth suddenly flooded with saliva.

He was leaning so close to her, right here, in front of her. A wealth of emotions played through her as time stood still. Her heart hammered in her chest, watching the small smile break across his own lips.

“I always knew you were beautiful.” He breathed the words between them, then stepped back, clearing his throat. It gave her the space she needed to breathe.

“You’ve had a long flight,” He became the friendly host once more, taking another step back. “I’ll show you to the guest room and you can unpack and get comfortable.”

Turning around, he moved back towards the stairs, Sarah following him at a distance, her cheeks still burning. _Why are you here?_ she asked herself as she picked up her suitcase and they climbed the stairs. Only one answer came to her mind.

_Because he’s here._


	4. A small comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28, start a new tradition.  
> I'm not following prompts in order, but letting them tell the story.

The wooden floorboards creaked with every step as Aidan led Sarah upstairs. The second floor was brighter than the first, the windows and shades open, the curtains that kind of sheer white fabric that lets soft light in but doesn’t show more than a silhouette out. The scent of the garden wafted in with the breeze, ruffling them. It had such a homey feel, like a grandmother’s house.

 _Not like Kevin’s apartment at all,_ Sarah mused, looking around curiously.

The upstairs felt smaller than below, the stairs leading to a small central hallway that all four rooms opened into, a small bench against one wall by a closed door.

The bathroom was on the right, plain white tiles, the fixtures old brass, a deep clawed porcelain bathtub circled by a shower curtain. Blue towels and a non-matching bathmat were hanging up, still obviously damp from Aidan's shower before he met her at the airport.

Aidan’s room was beside the bathroom, with a queen sized bed and a dresser, a set of shelves with an old stereo on top. Sarah blinked, seeing the shelves packed with records and cassette tapes, another packed with cds.

“You play records?” She asked and Aidan paused with her, his smile returning.

“Yes. I’ve had many of them since I was a kid. It was the one present everyone knew I would like. So, every birthday my grandparents gave me some of theirs. A lot more were saved from thrift stores, yard sales, or church rummage sales. Everything from classical to rock.” He turned to the next doorway.

“The guestroom.” He waved her in ahead of him.

Where Aidan’s room had also been a blend of blues and white like the bathroom, this room was pastel yellow. There was another bed and a dresser, empty shelves, but with a noticeable feminine touch in the room. The sheets had an old-fashioned floral print, the comforter was a soft yellow, and…

“Is that?” Sarah stepped into the room and set her suitcase down beside the shelves.

“Yes. Worthington,” Aidan answered, amused.

The shaggy stuffed bear was dressed in a little coat, ready for his adventurous day in the city. Sarah picked him up, the plush an obviously beloved toy of Aidan’s. He had been through a lot, some of the fur worn bare in spots, the stuffing a little squished.

“I thought he could keep you company while you sleep,” Aidan admitted shyly.

Sarah was surprised at how easily she could see what he was thinking in his facial expressions. That he was wondering if it was a good idea or stupid, her silence making him a little uneasy.

“He’s a good listener and gives good hugs,” Aidan added, weakly.

“Wow. You would trust me with him?” She watched his relief as he realized she wouldn’t laugh or ridicule, that she actually liked it. The bear meant a lot to him and his gesture wasn’t lost on her.

“Of course.” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, giving a small shrug.

“Aidan, this is so sweet!” She assured him, giving the bear a squeeze with an audible hum. “And you’re right, he does give good hugs.”

“I thought maybe he’d help you feel better. He’s helped me,” Aidan admitted, then dropped his head, running a hand through his hair and trying to hide the warmth spreading across his cheeks. “I, I’ll let you settle in,” he quickly changed the topic.

“Alright.” She watched him carefully turn around, hurrying in a not-quite hurried step into the hallway and back to the top of the stairs.

“Feel free to rest, nap, shower, change, whatever you’d like,” he called back to her. “Not that you smell, or anything. You smell good,” he added, fighting the internal groan in his head as he openly flinched. “I mean-“

“I know what you mean. And thank you, again.” Sarah squeezed the stuffed bear in her arms, watching Aidan give an unsure nod through the doorway.

“I’ll be downstairs.” He quickly made his escape.

Sarah couldn’t help her small chuckle, hiding it in the bear’s fur. Aidan was Aidan, even in person.

She looked around the room, grateful to see another lamp by the bed and a mirror over the dresser. Her black eye was ugly, the bruising heavy down to her cheekbone, but Aidan hadn’t noticed. The icepacks the flight attendants gave her had really helped bring down the swelling. Still, it was starting to throb again.

Reluctantly, she set Worthington back down on the bed. There were painkillers in her suitcase. If she took her time and took a shower, they’d kick in before he’d see her again.

 _See me,_ she shook her head to herself. Aidan would never see her. But her own fingers rose to her lips, brushing them as he had in the kitchen when he touched her and she wondered.

_Just how much had he seen?_

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into the swing of writing.  
> Wish me luck.


End file.
